HYUNG
by santistesia
Summary: Didunia ini ada beberapa orang yang tidak boleh kamu cintai. Pemandangan ini yang aku lihat setiap hari. Aku selalu ingin menyentuhnya, dan aku selalu merasa seperti itu. Tapi dia adalah kakak iparku. / hunhan / / sehun luhan / / BL /
1. prolog

Prolog :

Didunia ini ada beberapa orang yang tidak boleh kamu cintai.

Pemangan ini yang aku lihat setiap hari.

Aku selalu ingin menyentuhnya, dan aku selalu merasa seperti itu.

Sampai sekarang, setiap hari, aku selalu berfikir ' aku mencintaimu' dan ' aku tak seharusnya tidak menyentuhmu' selalu berputar kembali berulang ulang kali.

Sesuatu ini seperti keluar dari dalam hatiku.

Ah.

Ini tidak benar.

Aku harus menjaga perasaan ini.

Perasaan untuk kakak iparku.

-nb :

Cerita ini adalah transfic/remake manga ani no senaka. Aku suka keseluruan cerita ini. Drama ringan dengan alur ringan. Mungkin aku sedikit mengganti beberapa kata kata dan dialog karna menyesuaikan dengan cerita.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1 :

" hyung! Hyuuungg! Bangunlah! "

" iyaa iyaa aku bangun "

" huh, kau bahkan belum mengganti bajumu ? "

Luhan menatap pemuda tinggi berambut blonde acak acakan didepannya yang menguap dan masih memakai piyama tidur semalamnya.

" aku malas mandi dihari yang dingin ini..ayo kita makan dulu saja " katanya sambil mendudukan pantatnya di kursi dapur dan menatap lapar sajian yang sudah luhan siapkan sedari pagi.

" selamat makan! " , dia tersenyum lebar sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

" hmm luhan, masakanmu memang selalu enak ", dia memasukkan sayuran banyak banyak ke dalam mulutnya.

" sayuran itu dari kebun belakang rumah hyung "

" kamu membuat masakan menakjubkan lagi hari ini luhan "

" terima kasih, tapi hyung selalu mengatakan enak disetiap apa yang hyung makan ", luhan tersenyum melihat hyung iparnya itu makan dengan lahap.

" Hmm...tidak luhan, aku hanya selalu menyukai masakan buatanmu..hanya buatanmu saja lu ", dia menatap dalam mata luhan dengan sumpit dimulutnya. Jantung luhan tetiba berdetak semakin cepat.

" a..ah! Begitukah? " , dia memutus tatapan hyungnya dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. " ada nasi disudut bibirmu hyung " .

Pemuda tampan itu sedikit terkejut kemudian menaruh turun sumpitnya dan mengusap sudut bibirnya,

"Hmm luhan.. Ngomong ngomong sebentar lagi akhir dari kuliahmu, dan kamu akan segera lul- "

" AH! Sudah jam 7 hyung! Aku ada kelas pagi. Dan hyung segera bergegaslah bersiap ke kantor ", luhan sontak berdiri membereskan piringnya dan kedapur.

Tidak.

Tidak pagi ini hyungnya membahas soal kelulusan luhan.

Dia tidak mau membuat moodnya jelek di pagi ini.

* * *

" hyung, dasimu itu sudah kau pakai kemarin "

" benarkah? ", dia memandang dasi merah dilehernya. Luhan membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memilihkan salahsatu untuknya.

" pakai yang ini saja hyung, dan kau sudah membawa bekalmu? "

" hmm..belum "

Luhan memakaikan dasi merah maroon kepadanya, kemudian bergegas mengambil sisir diatas nakas dan merapikan rambut hyungnya dengan cekatan.

Tampan.

Hyung luhan ini mempunyai wajah ramah dan terlewat tampan. Rahang tegas serta bahu tegap membuat pria yang lebih tua 4th darinya ini menjadi sempurna dimata setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Tinggi layaknya model internasional dengan rambut blonde dan mata hazel serta hidung mancung membuat dirinya pantas untuk dipandang lama. Seperti yang luhan sering lakukan diam diam. Entah sudah berapa lama, luhan lupa, ada perasaan aneh yang datang pada hatinya tatkala dia menatap mata hazel itu dalam. Ada rasa kehangatan yang luhan dapatkan saat menatapnya. Dia tak akan perna bosan memandanginya banyak banyak.

" Luhan .. Aku akan berangkat .. "

Luhan tersentak saat menyadari dirinya masih menyisir rambut pria itu terlalu lama.

"Ah! Oke hyung .. Berangkatlah hati hati"

"Oke luhan ", dia tersenyum tampan pada luhan.

Luhan masih memandang punggung hyungnya ketika pemuda gagah itu membuka pintu depan.

Tangannya sedikit terangkat ke udara ingin menggapai punggung tegas itu dan memeluknya erat. Ia ingin memberikan sedikit semangat padanya. Memberikan pelukan hangatnya untuk hyung spesialnya itu.

Tapi, dia tidak melakukannya.

Tangannya berlahan menurun dan menggengam erat jemarinya, menghilangkan seluruh harapannya disana.

Luhan menghembuskan panjang nafasnya, sebelum dia sendiri berangkat kekampus dia akan pamit pada noona-nya. Dia memasuki kamar khusus milik noona-nya dan menatap dalam foto perempuan cantik itu.

" hyuna noona, selamat pagi. Ini hampir tiga tahun kepergianmu ", dia tersenyum.

Semenjak kedua orang tua luhan meninggal dalam kecelakaan, kakak perempuannya lah yang bertugas menjaga dia.

Ia dan hyuna tinggal di rumah besar pemberian kakeknya dahulu. Kemudian sejak hyuna menikah, mereka tinggal bertiga disini. Disini, rumah besar yang luhan cintai. Rumah ini memiliki banyak kenangan untuknya dan hyuna. Semenjak hyuna lahir, ibu dan ayahnya menanam sebuah pohon untuk mensyukuri kelahirannya. Dan ditanam di samping rumah ini. Pohon sakura untuk hyuna, dan pohon plum ketika luhan lahir.

Tapi ada yang aneh pada pohon kakaknya itu, sejak pertama tumbuh dan besar. Pohon itu belum berbunga sama sekali. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Luhan tak tau kenapa. Padahal luhan sendiri lah yang selama ini merawat semua tanaman di rumah ini.

' ah, aku harus memotong sedikit ranting sakura dan plum sebelum akhir febuari ini'

Luhan memperhatikan sakura yang gundul dan plumnya yang berdaun lebat. Dia sedikit mendesah,

' noona, kenapa sakura ini tak bisa berbunga.. ' , tatapannya sedikit meredup melihat pohon gundul itu. Apa yang salah selama ini..

* * *

" Luhan! "

Luhan dan kedua temannya menoleh serempak pada jongin yang berlarian kearah mereka di kantin kampus.

Mereka adalah sahabat luhan. Jongin, pemuda yang baru saja datang ini. Xiumin, pemuda yang duduk disebelah luhan. Dan kyungsoo pemuda bermata bulat yang duduk dihadapan xiumin.

Jam pertama kuliah sudah selesai dan seperti biasa mereka ber empat menunggu jam kuliah berikutnya di kantin.

" luhan, biarkan aku mengcopy materi tadi " , kata jongin memasang muka memelas menatapnya dan duduk disebelah kyungsoo. Dia absen karena-seperti biasa-kesiangan bangun.

" aahh, aku juga luhan. Penjelasan tadi sangat membosankan dan membuatku mengantuk! Aku malas mencatat materi yang dibicarakannya", xiumin ikut ikutan memelas padanya.

"Ishh..dasar kalian berdua ini ", luhan sedikit melotot pada mereka berdua.

"Luhan, materi yang kau tulis sangat mudah dimengerti dan juga tulisanmu sangat rapi. Ayolaahh..biarkan aku mengcopy nya dan kau akan ku traktir makan siang" , tawar jongin merayu.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas pelan, " okey okey.. Tapi jongin, aku sudah membawa bekalku sendiri. Jadi terima kasih untuk tawaranmu" dia memberikan bukunya pada jongin.

" wow luhan .. Di semester akhir yang sibuk ini kau tetap membuat bekal. Itu hebat", puji kyungsoo serius.

" tidak kyungie, saat sarapan aku sengaja membuat sedikit banyak untuk bekal ku dan hyungku" , luhan sedikit merendah.

" tapi itu tetap hebat luhan, kau pemuda yang sangat mandiri ", kyungsoo mungkun hampir lupa berkedip saat menatap luhan lekat.

" yaa..yaa..yaa.. Tolong menikahlah denganku luhan. Ibuku pasti sangat senang mempunyai menantu rajin dan cantik sepertimu "

" yak! Jongin! Aku ini lelaki. Dan aku tidak cantik! ", luhan tidak mengubris ajakan menikah jongin malah mempoutkan bibirnya kearahnya.

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong jongin! ", kyungsoo menjewer telinga jongin, dan pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

" tapi aku memang benar kyungie baby, luhan memang cantik .. Dan kalau saja aku tak sedang berkencan denganmu. Aku akan mengejar luhan! AKH!- ", sedetik kemudian jongin mengusap kepalanya yang sudah dijitak kyungsoo.

" kyungie benar jongin, kau tak pantas buat luhan. Dia pintar dan kau tolol ", xiumin ikut ikutan menjitak kepala jongin.

" yak! Kalian berdua menyakitiku! ", jongin mempoutkan bibirnya manja.

" luhan satu satunya dari kita berempat yang sudah memiliki pekerjaan saat dia lulus nanti. Dan jangan lupa, perusahaan yang menerimanya itu adalah perusahaan besar di seoul", terang kyungsoo pada jongin. " apalagi sekarang dia masih membantu pada risetnya. Luhan masih bisa menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan disaat semester trakhir seperti ini. Beda denganmu yang kerjanya hanya malas malasan saja jongin" , kyungsoo menyesap milkshakenya pelan.

"Itu hanya kebetulan aku diterima saat aku menghadiri walk interview pada jobstreet bulan kemarin kyungie", luhan merasa sedikit malu saat kyungsoo memujinya.

"Harusnya aku juga datang walk interview waktu itu luhan", jongin menyesap milkshake kyungsoo.

"Hasilnya akan tetap saja buruk jika kau datang", kata kyungsoo kejam kearah jongin.

"Hei luhan-ssi, kau dipanggil diruangannya"

Keempat sahabat itu menoleh serempak pada kris yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, terima kasih kris-ssi. Aku akan segera kesana", luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan pamit pada ketiga sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"Ah luhan, kamu tau dimana dokumen dari YG corporation kuletakkan? ", melirik luhan yang baru saja datang ke ruangannya. Profesor tua itu sedang mengobrak abrik lemari buku disebelah meja komputernya.

"Di lemari ujung kananmu mr, baris ketiga di dalam binder merah "

"Ah! Aku menemukannya", menggoyangkan dokumen itu dengan senyum lebar pada luhan.

Luhan meletakkan tasnya di kursi yang biasa dia dudukin disana. Ruangan tampak selalu berantakan walaupun sudah dirapikan macam bagaimanapun. Kertas dokumen dan buku buku mendominasi ruangan ini. Karna sering berkutat dengan banyak riset selama ini, di ruangan ini juga ada sofa besar yang biasa luhan gunakan untuk meluruskan punggungnya tatkala dia lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Luhan hampir hafal keseluruan ruangan ini bahkan dia sudah hafal sifat yang pelupa.

"Aah luhan, jika kau lulus nanti apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Yang lakukan hanya harus sering sering membersihkan ruangan ini", luhan melihat menggaruk rambutnya dan menatapnya tengah tersenyum.

"Harusnya kau jadi staff disini saja luhan, tak perlu bekerja jauh dari rumah"

Sejenak luhan diam mematung.

"Ah,tapi walaupun jauh. Ketika kau pulang kau harus sering sering mengu jungiku", meneruskan.

Luhan masih terdiam, otaknya kembali befikir keras dan hatinya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Tapi paling tidak, tolonglah pak tua ini pada riset barunya luhan .. Hanya kamu yang sudah menyelesaikan thesis mu dan dapat membantu aku"

"Riset baru lagi?", luhan menghentikan berfikirnya dan menatap yang tengah berkutat pada layar komputernya.

"Iya, ini adalah riset pada perusahaan besar di kota ini luhan. Kita akan mendapatkan bantuan dana yang besar. Berkasnya datang kemarin sore. Tunggu, dimana aku meletakannya kemarin?" , mengobrak abrik meja kerjanya yang berserakan banyak kertas kertas.

"Luhan, cepat kesini dan bantu aku mencarinya..".

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan bergegas membantu mencarinya.

\- to be conti..


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2 :

" kepala bagian Oh, bekalmu tampaknya sangat lezat "

" ya tentu saja. Tapi aku tak akan membaginya minho "

" aaah, aku mengerti. Itu pasti bekal buatan istri tercinta "

" ini bekal buatan adik iparku yang tersayang "

" adik ipar? "

" ya, adik iparku membuatnya special buatku "

" dia lelaki? "

" bodoh! Biarpun lelaki tapi dia sangat imut dan menyayangiku. Kau mau melihatnya? Nih lihatlah "

Sehun menunjukkan foto luhan yang tengah tersenyum manis pada wallpaper hp nya.

" wow.. Dia benar benar lelaki yang cantik "

" sudah! Kau tak berhak menatapnya lama. Dia hanya milikku ", Sehun sedikit bersungut dan memasukkan kembali hp nya di saku bajunya.

" ada apa dengan kepala bagian? Kenapa dia berdebat dengan pegawai baru soal bekal? "

" hahaha, kepala bagian berdebat soal adik iparnya. Dia sangat lucu ketika menjadi kakak yang protektif "

Yura menoleh pada Jesica, mereka berdua memperhatikan dua objek yang masih saja berdebat diujung sana.

" aku rasa kalau masih melajang, kepala bagian akan menjadi terkenal di kantor ini "

" kau mengenal istrinya? "

" ya, aku satu kelas dengannya di universitas dulu " , Jesica mendadak menatap Oh Sehun dengan pandangan iba " padahal istrinya dulu sangat sehat dan kuat, tapi tiba tiba saja di enam bulan pernikahan mereka, istrinya sakit kemudian meninggal "

" jadi mereka masih pengantin baru?"

" ya ... "

Yura ikutan menatap iba kepala bagiannya itu,

" pantas saja dia masih mengenakan cincin pernikahannya .. Dia tidak mau melupakan istrinya "

" ya, itu juga alasannya mengapa sampai sekarang dia masih tinggal bersama adik iparnya berdua "

* * *

Sehun memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang sembari menatap punggung luhan di pantry sedang menuang kopi panas untuknya. Seperti biasa, Sehun dan Luhan selalu menyempatkan makan malam bersama dirumah.

" hei Luhan ... Ini soal kelulusanmu sebentar lagi "

Luhan di ujung sana sedikit terlonjak kaget.

" sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakannya tadi pagi, kita bahkan belum pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya "

" aku .. Tak ingin membuatmu terganggu hyung ", Luhan berjalan kearah sehun mencoba mengabaikan pandangan tajam sehun, tangannya membawa kopi panas Sehun.

" Luhan, kau tak mencoba untuk meninggalkan rumah ini kan? "

DEG.

Luhan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kopi panas itu sehingga membuat tangannya melepuh.

" ouch! "

" Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kita harus cepat mendinginkannya! "

Sehun membawa luhan ke pantry dan menyalakan kran untuk membasuh tangannya yang memerah. Posisi Sehun terlalu dekat disamping Luhan, dan itu membuat Luhan merasa sedikit aneh.

" h,hyung .. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri "

" tidak, kau sangat tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini luhan. Diamlah sebentar "

Mereka berdua bekerja dalam diam. Sehun mengambil salep di kamarnya dan mengajak luhan duduk di kursi dapur. Dia mengoles krim itu pada punggung tangan luhan yang memerah.

" jika kau masih disini. Aku takkan bisa menikah lagi. Itu kan yang kau pikirkan selama ini luhan? ", sejurus kemudian Sehun menatap tajam luhan " kau baik sekali sudah memikirkanku Lu, tapi- "

" karna hyung masih muda! "

Sehun sontak terdiam

" karna hyung masih punya kesempatan untuk menikah lagi "

" hei.. Itu bukan urusanmu luhan. Dan aku belum berfikir untuk menikah lagi "

" bagaimana kau bisa yakin hyung? "

" hyung .. Aku sudah memutuskannya ", Luhan menghela nafas panjang

" tunggu luhan! Selama ini kita sudah tinggal bersama di rumah ini. Ini karna kau adalah adik dari Hyuna. Tetapi .. Itu bukan salah satu alasan aku masih disini Luhan .. Aku ingin disini karna aku juga ingin bersamamu "

Luhan mematung

" luhan .. Kau harus tetap disini. Tinggal lah bersamaku seperti biasanya luhan ", mohon Sehun

Muka luhan sedikit merona, dia berusaha tersenyum.

" hyung .. Aku minta maaf. Aku sudah menerima pekerjaan .. Di seoul "

" dan aku tak bisa pulang pergi dari sini .. Itu terlalu jauh "

" maka dari itu setelah aku lulus nanti, aku akan pergi dan pindah ke seoul "

* * *

" bahkan luhan tidak meminta ijinku terlebih dahulu Hyuna "

" kalau kau disini, kau pasti akan menyalahkanku juga "

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, dan menatap foto istrinya di tangannya. Dia mengusap berlahan bingkai itu.

" tolonglah aku hyuna, beri aku kekuatan seperti saat itu "

* * *

Luhan meletakkan kepalanya diantara dua paha kakinya. Dia terduduk di tepian tempat tidurnya. Tangannya masih terasa sakit. Kejadian di masa lalu kembali berputar dikepalanya, saat Hyuna nonna datang kepadanya dan mengenalkan Oh Sehun sebagai calon suaminya. Saat melihat Oh Sehun ada sedikit debaran di hatinya. Pria dewasa itu tersenyum ramah padanya, membuat pipi luhan mendadak berwarna merah muda. Luhan banyak banyak menundukkan wajahnya saat itu.

Semenjak Hyuna dan Sehun menikah, kemudian tinggal bertiga di rumah ini. Luhan tetap tak mampu menahan gejolak hatinya yang aneh saat melihat kakak iparnya itu disekitarnya. Luhan bahkan tidak berani lama lama berinteraksi dengan Sehun karna takut Hyuna memergokinya. Memergoki kenapa? Entalah, luhan hanya merasa tidak enak pada Hyuna noona-nya.

Luhan melihatnya, saat Sehun pamit bekerja dan Hyuna noona memeluknya erat. Memberi semangat disana. Luhan merasa ingin melakukannya juga. Dia ingin mendekap tubuh tegap itu. Dia ingin menyentuhnya.

Tidak.

Tidak seharusnya Luhan mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu.

Tidak.

Tidak seharusnya Luhan mempunyai perasaan special untuk Hyungnya.

Sehun terlarang untuk Luhan.

Luhan harus mengubur perasaan itu dalam dalam.

" di seoul .. Bahkan di pulau jeju sekalipun akan aku terima .. Dimanapun .. Asal aku bisa lepas dari perasaan ini "

Luhan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, dia rasa dia akan menangis ketika tiba tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

" luhan .. Lampu kamarmu masih menyala .. Kau belum tidur? "

Luhan mengusap wajahnya asal dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

" aku masih menyelesaikan proposal risetku hyung. Ada apa? ", luhan berbohong

" luhan .. Maafkan hyung .. "

Didepannya Sehun memasang muka sedih dan bersuara pelan.

" hyung tak seharusnya mengatakan seperti tadi. Hyung tau kau sudah besar. Sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri untuk masa depanmu. Dan hyung akan selalu mensuportmu luhan .. "

Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk kepala luhan pelan.

" sebelum kau pergi dalam beberapa bulan lagi. Tolong uruslah hyungmu ini "

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, walau dia tau hatinya tak seperti bibirnya.

* * *

Pagi selanjutnya berjalan seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya. Rutinitas yang Luhan lakukan berjalan normal seperti biasanya.

Memasak untuk dia dan hyungnya.

Membangunkan hyungnya.

Sarapan pagi bersama.

Bahkan membantu hyungnya bersiap berangkat kerja.

Luhan sadar, seharusnya dia sedikit berusaha dengan keras untuk melupakan perasaannya.

Luhan akan berusaha.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

" musim semi akan berakhir .. Tapi kenapa pohon sakura nuuna tidak juga mekar? "

Luhan sedang berada di taman sesaat setelah Sehun berangkat. Dia menatap sedih kearah pohon itu.

" nuuna .. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan berencana tinggal di seoul "

" aku tak bisa lagi merawat kebun ini .. Tapi aku kan memperkerjakan tukang bersih bersih taman untuk itu "

"... "

" maafkan aku nuuna "

" berada di depan pohon nuuna membuatku semakin merasa bersalah "

" sebelum aku pergi .. Aku akan melupakan prasaanku untuk sehun hyung "

" setelah itu terjadi .. Aku akan pergi dengan tenang "

* * *

" Luhan?! Kenapa kau ada disini? "

Sehun terkejut melihat luhan berada di kantornya. Di Divisinya lebih tepatnya. Luhan juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sehun, Dia bersama lelaki tua disampingnya.

" aah, jadi ini kantormu? "

" luhan, kau kenal dia? "

" ya .. Dia hyungku "

" a,ah! Salam kenal, aku jung seo dari data analisi universitas busan " - hmm mana ya kartu namaku, mr seo mengobrak abrik kantung jaketnya.

" ini aku membawanya ", luhan dengan cekatan memberikannya.

" ah terima kasih lu "

menyerahkan kartu itu pada Sehun.

" senang berkenalan dengan mu .. Aku Oh Sehun, kepala divisi marketing. Dan terima kasih sudah membantu adikku pada risetnya "

Oh Sehun tersenyum dan menjabat tangan

" oh tidak .. Luhan yang lebih tepatnya membantu aku disini. Aku tak akan bisa sendiri tanpa nya"

menepuk kepala luhan dengan pelan dan sayang.

" ah begitu kah .. "

Sehun sedikit tidak senang melihatnya.

Rapat membahas riset perusahaan Sehun pun dimulai. Dan lagi lagi Sehun melihat dibantu luhan dalam mempersiapkan segala hal, contohnya mencari dokumen pembahasan rapat yang ia lupa diletakkan dimana. Luhan dengan cekatan menemukannya. Dan sehun tambah tidak senang melihat adegan itu.

" apakah kau tidak merasa adalah orang yang aneh?"

Luhan menatap bingung kearah hyungnya yang sedikit sebal. Saat ini rapat telah selesai. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan mesin minuman untuk membasahi tenggorokan mereka yang kering karna rapat tadi.

" hyung.. Walaupun seperti itu ..tapi dia adalah orang yang hebat "

" dia mengerjakan banyak riset pada perusahaan besar. Bahkan pemerintahan juga mengandalkannya untuk urusan kota " lanjutnya sembari tersenyum pada hyung tampannya itu.

keluar ruangan rapat dan mengajak luhan untuk segera pamit.

" luhan .. Jika kau pulang kita bisa pulang bersama. Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi, aku akan membereskan sedikit laporan kemudian kita bisa pulang bersama "

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan penawaran itu.

" a,ah tidak hyung. Aku harus kembali ke kampus untuk membantu mengurus laporan tadi "

* * *

" Apa apaan dengan laporan konyol ini! Apakah kau tidak melihat riset dengan teliti?! Ini semua tidak masuk akal! Perbaiki dan kerjakan ulang! "

Sehun sedikit berteriak kesal pada pemuda didepannya. Pemuda itu meminta maaf dan segera berlari ke mejanya untuk memperbaiki laporannya.

" kenapa kepala bagian berteriak seperti itu? "

Yura bertanya pada Jesica yang menatap layar komputernya, kemudian terkikik pelan pada sahabatnya itu.

" aku rasa dia menjadi marah karna luhan sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini sehingga tidak ada waktu untuknya. Kepala bagian yang mengatakannya padaku tadi "

" oh begitukah .. Apa kita akan memberitahunya kalau adik kesayangannya sudah datang diruang rapat? "

" ah, itu tidak perlu. Nanti dia akan tau sendiri. Lebih baik kita menyapa luhan saja yuk "

Jesica menarik yura ke ruang rapat. Dia melihat luhan dengan seorang cowok seumurannya. Yang dia ketahui bernama xiumin-dia membantu luhan dalam riset ini-.

" apa mr seo tidak datang hari ini luhan? "

" tidak datang. Aku hanya mengambil sedikit laporan hari ini nuuna "

" oh begitu "

" nunna .. Apakah suara marah tadi adalah hyungku? Sepertinya suaranya tak asing "

" ah, kau mendengarnya? Hehehe..sepertinya kepala bagian sedang tidak mood pagi ini"

Luhan tersenyum pada Jesica.

" dia tidak seperti itu pagi tadi "

" ya, yang kudengar dari kakak perempuanmu dia pendiam dirumah "

" kau mengenal hyuna nuuna?! "

" ya, kita satu kelas saat kuliah dulu ", Jesica tersenyum manis " hyuna banyak bercerita tentangmu luhan .. Dia sangat menyayangimu "

Luhan terdiam, lagi lagi kenangan tentang kakaknya terngiang lagi dikepalanya. Betapa dulu hyuna sangat menjaga luhan. Tak perna membiarkan luhan sendirian, dan merawat luhan dengan baik. Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum,

" hyuna nuuna sudah seperti ibu kedua bagiku .. Dia selalu mengutamakan ku daripada dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat berharga bagiku. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya"

" i see .. "

BRAK!

" Luhan ! Kau sudah disini? "

" Hyung "

Sehun memasuki ruang rapat dengan tergesa dan berjalan mendekat ke luhan.

Dia memeluknya dan tersenyum lebar,

" Luhan, nanti pulanglah dengan hyung. Aku dengar ada kedai jajangmyeon enak didekat sini. Ayo kita makan disana "

DEG.

Luhan menghempaskan lengan Sehun yang memeluknya tanpa sadar. Sehun terkejut, begitu juga dengan Luhan ...

" a,aku tak bisa Hyung .. Aku ada janji dengan xiumin nanti sore . Benarkan xiumin? " luhan mendadak menoleh kearah xiumin minta persetujuan. Sahabat Luhan itu awalnya sedikit terkejut kemudian mengangguk mantap pada Sehun.

" hmm okey luhan .. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di rumah nanti malam "

* * *

" woooaah..bulannya sangat indah "

Xiumin berbinar mendongak melihat langit malam ini diperjalanan pulang mereka. Luhan masih sedikit menekukkan wajahnya tak bersemangat.

" xiumin, maafkan aku membuatmu berbohong demiku tadi "

Xiumin memandang luhan disampingnya dan sedikit tersenyum. Dia diam diam tau apa dan siapa yang luhan risaukan selama ini.

" ah, tak apa lu. Jangan dipikirkan "

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap sedih tangannya.

Dia mengingat penolakan pelukan yang dilakukan hyungnya tadi. Luhan tak sadar, xiumin sahabatnya melihat semua itu.

* * *

Keadaan runah besar itu sudah gelap tatkala Luhan datang. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, luhan rasa hyungnya sudah tidur dikamarnya.

Tapi saat Luhan melihat pintu menuju halaman terbuka, dia segera mendongak kesana. Dapat dilihatnya hyungnya tengah berbaring di atas kursi taman yang nyaman, menatap bulan dan membelakangi nya. Melihat itu segera Luhan menghampirinya.

" hyung, kau belum tidur? "

" ah, kau sudah pulang Luhan "

Sehun sontak menoleh dan Luhan terkejut, di bawah kursi banyak berserakan botol bir. Bau bir otomatis menguar tajam saat Sehun berbicara dengannya. Dia terlihat mabuk.

" hyung, tak biasanya kau mabuk begini "

Tetiba raut muka Sehun menjadi keras.

" ini karna kamu tak mau pergi makan jajangmyeon denganku tadi! Aku kesal dan aku ingin minum bir sepuasnya! "

" a,ah .. Maafkan aku hyung "

" duduk sini! "

Sehun masih marah dan Luhan tak punya alasan menolak pria mabuk didepannya.

Sejenak setelah Sehun bangun dari berbaringnya, dan Luhan duduk di sampingnya. Sehun segera menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan nyaman ke pangkuan Luhan. Hal itu sontak membuat Luhan terkejut,

" tu,tungun hyung "

" diamlah luhan, aku membutuhkan bantal. Kepalaku sakit berbaring di kursi yang keras "

Luhan duduk dengan kikuk, wajahnya sedikit menghangat.

" ah. Tapi bantal ini lumayan keras juga "

" h,hyung. Itu karna aku lelaki dan bukan perempuan "

" ah, kamu lelaki rupanya! Hahahah .. " Sehun tertawa keras dibawah sana.

" hyung .. Kau terlalu mabuk .. "

Mereka berdua sejenak berdiam diri, seolah menikmati desiran angin malam. Luhan ikut menatap bulan seperti yang hyungnya lakukan. Suara beberapa hewan kecil malam sedikit terdengar. Wajah Luhan semakin memerah saat menyadari dia sedikit intim dengan hyungnya saat ini.

Ini semua seperti mimpi bagi Luhan.

Hanya berdua dengan Hyungnya saat ini.

Luhan sadar, dia tak pernah bersentuhan dengan Hyungnya sebelumnya.

Cahaya bulan yang cerah diatas mereka menambah kesan romantis untuk mereka.

Luhan suka dengan suasana seperti ini.

Tenang dan dia bahagia.

Berdua dengan orang yang masih dicintainya.

" aku ingin seperti ini selamanya "

Eh? Luhan menatap Sehun di bawahnya, Sehun menatapnya tajam. Jantung Luhan mendadak berdetak kencang dibuatnya.

" luhan ... "

" luhan ... "

" jangan pergi ke seoul ", Sehun berusaha bangkit dari pangkuannya.

" H,Hyung- "

" selama ini aku pura pura cuek dan menerima segala keputusanmu! Aku sedikit kesal tentang seoul, pak tua itu dan teman risetmu itu. Kau tak perna membicarakan tentang mereka denganku! Luhan, tetaplah disini. Jangan pergi! "

Kedua tangan Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan. Dia masih menatap Luhan tajam.

" luhan .. Tetaplah bersama hyung disini .. Dont go "

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, mustahil bila sehun tak melihat wajah luhan yang semakin memerah. Sehun semakin mendekat kan wajahnya mengamati segala yang ada di wajah adik iparnya itu. Dia dapat melihat mata rusa indah itu, pipi yang bersemu merah dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil cherry Luhan yang ingin segera sehun rasakan rasanya. Sehun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan dijarak ini. Ah, Sehun hilang akal-

Jantung Luhan seolah-olah turun melesat ke perutnya, ketika bibir Sehun berlahan menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun tidak bergerak setelah itu, tetapi nafasnya menjadi berat menabrak pipi Luhan.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, bernafas berat panjang berlahan. Menarik jauh bibirnya dan sontak tangannya mendorong bahu luhan menjauh darinya.

" ma,maafkan aku Luhan! Aku rasa aku terlalu mabuk "

Sehun segera berdiri tanpa memandang Luhan didepannya. Dia memalingkan muka dan berjalan sedikit berseok masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Wajah Luhan masih memanas disana.

Luhan masih terdiam memandang punggung Hyungnya yang telah menghilang masuk dalam kamar.

Luhan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Bibirnya yang beberapa saat tadi bersentuhan dengan bibir Hyungnya.

Orang yang jelas jelas masih Luhan cintai.

Perasaan Luhan menjadi campur aduk saat ini.

Entah dia harus senang apa sedih ...

\- _to be contiiii_ ... -

 **Catatan** :

 **Apink464** : terima kasih untuk koreksinya dan semangatnya yah :)

 **Arifahohse** : ini sudah lanjut selamat membaca :)

Sebelumnya maaf sekali kalau dalam menulis aku masih banyak salah. Maklum newbie dalam hal beginian. Aku suka membaca, specially ff hunhan. Melihat mereka didunia nyata jadi ingin ikut melestarikan ff hunhan di dunia ini. Hahahah. Ani no senaka yg aku baca adalah sebuah drama romance ringan yang aku suka. Itulah sebabnya aku berusaha membuat dalam versi hunhan yang aku cinta.

/ terima kasih untuk yang uda baca dan mereview .. Itu semangat tersendiri buat aku /

See you next chapter /kiss/


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3

 _Jantung Luhan seolah-olah turun melesat ke perutnya, ketika bibir Sehun berlahan menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun tidak bergerak setelah itu, tetapi nafasnya menjadi berat menabrak pipi Luhan._

 _Sedetik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

Kejadian semalam tiba tiba terlintas begitu saja di kepala luhan, dia masih ingat dengan jelas lembutnya kecupan bibir sehun pada bibirnya. Aah. Kata kata hyungnya semalam seperti kata cinta buat luhan. Tidak. Tidak. Luhan harusnya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu sampai membuat pipinya sedikit bersemu merah sekarang. Dia mengaduk aduk sup rumput laut dihadapannya. Dia merasa tak siap bertemu hyungnya pagi ini. Luhan harap hyungnya segera bangun sendiri dan segera sarapan disini dengannya.

"Luhan, kenapa sup ini asin sekali?", sehun menghentikan suapan supnya ketika rasa asin yang terlalu menyerang lidahnya. Tak biasanya adiknya ini membuat rasa terlalu seperti ini.

"A,apa?! Ah! Ini memang asin sekali! Maafkan aku hyung. Aku akan menggantinya", luhan bergegas membawa sup itu ke dapur setelah dia mencicipinya sedikit dan terkejut dengan rasanya. Luhan bodoh! Ini hasilnya kalau tadi sembari masak dia memikirkan hyungnya itu terus. Bahkan selama di meja makan dia tak berani menatap mata hyungnya itu. Hyungnya duduk dengan biasa saja seolah melupakan kejadian semalam. Apa disini hanya luhan yang terlihat salah tingkah?

Aah! Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hei luhan..soal tadi malam..terakhir aku ingat aku sedang minum bir di halaman..kenapa tiba tiba aku terbangun di kamar? Apa kamu membawaku kesana?"

Deg.

Luhan terdiam kaku. Ah. Dia mengerti sekarang. Ternyata hyungnya benar benar mabuk dan lupa. Luhan berbalik ke meja dengan sup-yang sudah diperbaiki-ditangannya, wajahnya dia buat tersenyum.

"Tidak hyung, aku rasa hyung berjalan sendiri kekamar semalam"

Entah luhan salah mengartikan apa tidak, sejenak dia liat wajah hyungnya itu terkejut. Tapi kemudian dia juga tersenyum pada luhan.

"Aku rasa kau benar luhan"

* * *

"Luhan, hyung berangkat ya"

"Hati hati hyung"

Percakapan pagi seperti biasanya mengiringi kepergian hyungnya. Dan seperti biasa pula luhan selalu disana, didepan pintu, mengantar dan menatap punggung hyungnya sampai tidak terlihat lagi. Luhan masih saja memandang pintu yang telah tertutup itu. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata dan berusaha menghirup nafas banyak banyak. Luhan terlalu berharap pagi ini. Dia terlalu bodoh masih saja mendengar suara berat hyungnya malam itu. Luhan kira saat itu lah akhirnya luhan dapat mengerti isi hati sehun. Luhan terlalu senang dan berharap.

Sehun bagi luhan adalah lebih dari hyung. Dia mencintainya pada pandangan pertama. Wajah itu, badan itu, bahkan sikap sehun. Semua luhan suka. Luhan benci perasaan ini. Harusnya dia berusaha melupakan sehun. Hyungnya. Tapi dia tak bisa-tak mau-.

Luhan ingin memiliki sehun seutuhnya.

* * *

'Ngh..hyung..'

Badan luhan mulai memanas.

Luhan mengerang pelan, kedua tangannya meraba leher, dada, perut dan nafasnya tertahan ketika dia merasakan penisnya sudah begitu keras dalam genggamannya.

'Aaah..sehun hyung..'

Rintihan lirih keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Luhan ingin merasakan lebih. Luhan ingin tubuh nyata hyungnya disini. Menindihnya. Memuaskannya.

Tubuh luhan mengeliat diatas ranjang. Dia semakin memaju mundurkan tangannya pada penisnya dengan cepat. Dan klimaksnya datang ketika luhan meneriakkan nama sehun keras keras. Luhan lengket oleh keringan dan tangannya basah karna sperma. Nafasnya masih sedikit berpacu keras. Luhan masih lemas. Dan sedkit merasa malu sendiri.

Matanya dia pejamkan dalam dalam. Menyadari bahwa dia baru saja mendapatkan klimaks dengan memikirkan hyungnya.

Ah.

Apa yang sudah luhan lakukan.

* * *

Siang itu di Busan University Laboratory.

Luhan meletakkan kepalanya dalam dalam pada lipatan tangannya di meja ruangan . Tenaga luhan terasa terkuras habis siang itu. Malam nanti dia tak ingin kembali ke rumah. Dia merasa malu dan merasa bersalah. Kenapa dia melakukan hal memalukan itu dikamarnya? Memenuhi hasrat remajanya dengan memikirkan hyungnya sendiri! Tidak. Dia takkan bisa bersikap normal pada hyungnya kalau bertemu nanti. Luhan akan tinggal sementara disini. Menjadikan lab sebagai rumah keduanya-mungkin-.

"Kau kenapa luhan? Perutmu sakit?"

Xiumin datang dan duduk disamping luhan, membuka laptopnya dan menyalakannya. Dia melirik luhan yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengannya.

"Aku tidak apa apa xiumin" , luhan menjawab tanpa merubah gerakannya.

"Benar kau tidak apa? Kenapa kau lemas begitu?"

"kalau kau ada masalah berbicaralah denganku. Setidaknya membantumu meringankan sedikit bebanmu"

"Aku kan juga temanmu, kau boleh bercerita apapun denganku"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap xiumin yang kini juga menatapnya. Temannya itu tersenyum manis. Tetiba luhan merasa tersentuh dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih xiumin..kamu memang yang terbaik..tapi aku sungguh masih baik baik saja"

"Oke luhan, kalau kau sudah merasa tak baik, berceritalah padaku"

Luhan mengangguk pasti.

* * *

Malam itu masih ditempat yang sama. Luhan masih menyelesaikan laporan risetnya tatkala bayangan wajah hyungnya melintas di kepalanya. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apakah dia sudah makan? Luhan harap hyungnya itu tidak minum bir lagi dibelakang halaman. Udara sudah mulai dingin menjelang musim salju datang, dia tak ingin sehun sakit. Besok.. Apakah hyungnya bisa bangun tepat waktu? Apakah dia masih sempat sarapan tanpa luhan? Ah luhan alih alih menjadi kuatir.

Tiba tiba ponsel luhan berbunyi nyaring di ujung sofa -tempat luhan tidur-. Luhan berdiri meraihnya dan kaget nama Oh Sehun menghiasi layar ponselnya. Dia duduk disofa sebelum mengangatnya.

"Halo hyung"

"Luhan..", Sehun terdiam sejenak seolah tak percaya mendengar suara adiknya itu.

"Luhan..malam ini aku ingin mandi air panas. Apa aku cukup menekan tombol auto pada kran airnya?"

"..."

"Ugh, selama ini aku tak perna menyiapkan air panasku sendiri. Itu sebabnya aku bertanya padamu"

"FUH..HAHAHA!", diujung sana luhan tertawa terbahak bahak menyadari hyungnya sangat tak mahir soal seperti ini. Pantas luhan selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hei jangan tertawa seperti itu pada hyungmu. Selama ini kau yang selalu menyiapkan segalanya untukku..hyung tak bisa apa apa tanpamu"

Sehun tersenyum menyadari dia akhirnya telah berhasil membuat luhan tertawa, didekapnya note kecil yang ditemukan sore tadi sepulang dia dari kerja di atas meja dapur. Luhan menulis beberapa note buat dia. Beberapa coretan mengatakan dia akan menginap dirumah temannya seminggu ini untuk mengerjakan riset (luhan berbohong pada sehun karna dia tak mau membuat hyungnya itu khawatir luhan tidur di lab kampus). dan beberapa lainnya memberitahu sehun bahwa luhan telah membuat beberapa makanan di kulkas dan sehun cukup menghangatkannya di microwave nanti.

"Ah,maafkan aku hyung. Iya hyung cukup menekan tombol auto. Dan mesin itu otomatis akan menyiapkan air panas untuk hyung"

"Hei luhan.. Apakah kau tak apa sibuk begini? Kau boleh sibuk tapi jangan melupakan kesehatanmu ya"

"Iya hyung aku mengerti"

"Dan..terima kasih buat makanannya"

"Jangan lupa dihangatkan dulu hyung. Aku juga membuat beberapa di kulkas. Bisa buat sarapan hyung besok"

"Terima kasih luhan"

"Malam ini hyung jangan minum di taman lagi ya? Udara sudah mulai tak ingin hyung sakit"

"Iya aku mengerti luhan"

"Dan besok jangan sampai telat bangun!"

"Iya luhan"

Mereka terdiam sejenak

"Luhan..berbicara seperti ini denganmu agak aneh bagiku. Biasanya aku bisa langsung menatapmu"

"Iya hyung benar"

Sehun tidak berkata lagi. Dan luhan merasa senang dengan percakapan ini. Luhan merasa bahagia. Dia benar mencintai hyungnya. Luhan tak ingin mengakhiri sambungan ini

"Luhan..rumah ini begitu besar buatku. Cepatlah pulang..Hyung merindukanmu"

Luhan menutup mulutnya, tidak. Tidak.

Luhan mohon jangan berkata manis seperti itu pada luhan.

Luhan selalu berharap lebih padanya.

"Hyung sinyalnya semakin jelek, aku tutup telfonnya. Good night"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, luhan menutup sambungan telfonnya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya berlahan turun. Luhan lemah jika menyangkut segala tentang sehun. Dia merasa sedikit lelah dengan semua ini. Dengan segala perasaannya yang ingin segera dia curahkan pada sehun. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Sedang Sehun diujung satunya masih memegang erat ponselnya.

"Aku membuatnya menangis lagi"

"Maafkan aku luhan"

"Aku benar benar pria brengsek! Menciummu dan mengatakan banyak hal tentang kita kemudian berpura pura lupa keesokan harinya"

"Aku minta maaf luhan"

* * *

"Kepala bagian Oh? Anda tak apa?"

Sehun memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan rambut berantakan dan dasi kendor. Dia terlihat mengerikan pagi ini. Krystal terheran heran tak biasanya kepala bagiannya itu tak terlihat rapi.

"Ah selamat pagi krystal"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau bertengkar dengan luhan?"

"Tidak krystal. Beberapa hari ini luhan sibuk mengerjakan risetnya dan bermalam dirumah temannya. Dan aku otomatis mengurus diriku sendiri, bangun pagi sendiri, dan menyiapkan sarapan pagiku sendiri. Aku sudah bersyukur tidak datang telat kekantor pagi ini"

Sehun mendudukan pantatnya pada kursi empuk miliknya, dia menghirup oksigen banyak banyak menetralkan nafasnya sejenak.

"Kemarilah, aku kan merapikan rambut dan dasimu kepala. Apa kata seluruh anak buahmu jika melihatmu seperti ini"

Krystal menyisir rambut sehun dan membantu menyimpulkan dasinya. Persis yang selalu luhan lakukan padanya setiap pagi. Krystal tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Kau seperti Hyuna saja, ditinggal luhan sebentar sudah begini berantakan"

"Hm, iya kau benar"

"Hyuna pernah bilang padaku, kalau luhan adalah orang yang sangat berharga buatnya sejak kedua orang tuanya tiada. Dia bisa kuat selama ini karna ada luhan disampingnya"

"Ya..aku rasa aku pernah mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.."

Ingatan Sehun kembali disaat Hyuna tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Di kamar serba putih itu disaat Sehun tengah menemani Hyuna.

 _"Sehunna..jika aku mati luhan akan sendirian.."_

 _"Hei jangan berkata seperti itu, masih ada aku disini. Aku akan menjaga luhannie dengan baik. Aku kan memastikan dia takkan kesepian"_

 _Istrinya itu menatapnya. Wajahnya yang cantik sudah semakin memucat karena penyakitnya. Rona merah di pipinya sudah hampir tak terlihat walaupun kini dia tengah tersenyum pada suaminya._

 _"Kau benar sehunna.."_

 _"Aku bisa menyerahkan luhan padamu"_

 _"..."_

 _"Dan.. Dia juga bisa menggantikanku mengurusmu"_

Sehun hampir saja lupa! Hyuna pernah berbicara hal aneh padanya.

 _'Dan.. Dia juga bisa menggantikanku mengurusmu'_

Apa maksudnya itu? Menggantikan mengurusku?

Apa mungkin maksud Hyuna pada waktu itu adalah ...

Itu tidak mungkin!

* * *

Luhan berdiri mematung didepan pintu rumahnya. Malam ini dia terpaksa pulang karena desakan . Ini sudah seminggu sejak luhan menginap di lab universitasnya. Dan menghawatirkan kesehatannya. Malam semakin dingin karna di Busan saat ini sudah memasuki musim dingin dan hujan salju hampir setiap hari turun. Sedang di lab tidak mempunyai penghangat yang cukup untuh luhan. Itu sebabnya terpaksa 'mengusir'nya pulang.

Salju masih saja turun dan luhan masih tetap bergeming didepan sana. Tangannya meraba ragu kenop pintu dan dia terkaget ternyata rumahnya tidak terkunci. Luhan yakin hyungnya sudah pulang dan dia lupa mengunci pintunya. Luhan sedikit mendengus mengingat hyungnya memang pelupa, dan itu bisa membahayakannya jika saja bukan luhan yang membuka pintu saat ini.

Luhan masuk perlahan dan langkahnya terhenti melihat Sehun di kamar nunna-nya tengah duduk didepan fotonya. Dia membelakangi luhan. Luhan menatap punggung lelaki itu.

"Hyuna.."

"Aku sudah memikirkan kata katamu waktu itu."

"Dan aku kini sudah memutuskan"

Luhan melihat sehun mengangkat jarinya dan melepas cincin pernikahannya. Dia meletakkan cincin itu disamping foto nunna-nya. Apa maksudnya itu?!

"Aku mengembalikannya padamu.."

"Kenapa hyung?!"

Luhan sudah tak tahan lagi!

"Luhan! Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun terkejut luhan berdiri dibelakangnya, mukannya memerah dan tangannya mengepal. Dia meminta penjelasan dari sehun.

"Kenapa hyung melepas cincin itu?!"

"Hyung ingin melupakan nunna?!"

"Luhan..bukan begitu maksud hyung"

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan kearah luhan

"Hyung berubah aneh. Hyung bersikap aneh juga padaku"

"Itu karna kau menghindariku-"

"Aku tidak menghindari hyung!"

"Jangan berbohong padaku luhan! Tatap aku kalau kau berbicara jujur"

Air mata luhan sudah menggenang disisi matanya. Mukanya memerah menahan marah, dia menatap sehun dengan matanya yang berair

"A,aku.. Malam ini akan bermalam di rumah temanku-"

Tangan besar sehun menangkup kedua pipi luhan. Kedua tangan itu hangat disaat udara semakin dingin. Sehun diam tak berbicara. Dia menarik lehernya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke milik luhan. Berlahan dengan lembut sehun mulai menjilat milik luhan yang mungil dan merah.

Awalnya hanya menjilat, kemudian sehun mengigit bibirnya dan luhan sedikit mendesah. Seketika itu lidah sehun masuk kedalam mulut luhan. Lidah sehun menyentuh langit langit mulutnya, memainkan lidahnya disana. Luhan tak kuasa menolak segala perilaku hyungnya. Dia hilang dipermainan sehun. Kedua kakinya seolah melemas. Luhan menyukainya.

Tunggu.

Tak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal ini.

Sehun menghentikan aksi mulutnya. Dia memeluk luhan erat.

"Jangan pergi kemana mana luhan"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Bisikan Sehun seperti nyanyian yang indah pada telinga luhan. Nafas memburunya membuat luhan merinding. Luhan mematung tak tau harus berbuat apa. Sehun membuat otak dan badannya menjadi tak sinkron. Seluruh kekuatannya hilang.

Didekapan sehun, luhan membuka matanya dan melihat foto nunnanya diujung ruangan.

Tidak!

Mereka tidak boleh seperti ini.

Luhan tak boleh menyakiti nunna-nya.

Luhan menyentak tubuh sehun menjauh darinya.

"Tidak hyung! Kau tak boleh seperti ini!"

"Kau tak boleh menghianati nunna"

"Aku..aku tak boleh menyukaimu hyung"

"Aku juga tak boleh menghianatinya"

"Aku tak kan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika itu terjadi"

Luhan berbalik dan mengambil tas besarnya kembali, dia segera berlari keluar rumah itu. Dibelakangnya dia mendengar sehun memanggil namanya. Dia tidak perduli. Luhan tak mau menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Dia tau dia mencintai hyungnya.

Tapi dia juga tak bisa menghianati nunna-nya.

Luhan terus berlari pergi, tak merasakan dinginnya salju.

Dia ingin menghilang dari semua ini.

\- to be continue -

* * *

/happynewyear2017semuanyaaaaaa/

/ditahun ini cintai hunhan terus yaa/

Kiss kiss seluruh HHS :*


End file.
